1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combined child supporting and carrying equipment having versatile utility. Specifically, the invention relates to a novel frame configuration to cooperate and coact with a child supporting open top flexible bag or pouch formed with a seat portion, a back section and a front section with spaced leg receiving openings for a child or baby.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been developed various child carrying back-attached devices, strollers or baby seats, such as shown for example in prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,216 to Leonard; U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,603 to Faulconer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,773 to Cunningham; U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,670 to Hansson; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,115 to Miller. However, none of these prior art devices provide overall versatile utility in a single device. In other words, none of these patents disclose a single device which can function as a back-pack carrier, a chair, a stroller, and a bed.